Semiconductor vendors are responsible for validating all specifications listed in their datasheets either through production testing or through characterization. Production testing means that all parts shipped are tested against all specifications in the product datasheet. Characterization is employed when production testing is not possible or not economically feasible. Characterization means that a collection of parts (around 10) are selected from skewed lots that represent process variation and are subjected to bench characterization of the above specs across voltage and temperature. A report is generated at the end which is typically available to customers. The report shows that all table specifications are met across PVT.